Apprentice's Wand
The Apprentice’s Wand, also known as the Sorcerer's Wand, is a magical wand. It featured on ABC's Once Upon a Time. It first appears in the "Best Laid Plans" of the Season 4. History Before First Curse As a boy, the apprentice is given a special wand by Merlin, which was forged by both light and dark magic. Hundreds of years later, because of Isaac's machinations, the Apprentice is forced to put darkness in Maleficent's child and banish her to another realm. Seeing as Isaac is abusing his author powers by changing a story rather than only recording it down, the Apprentice uses his wand to trap him inside the storybook's door illustration. Before Third Curse Severely weakened after being briefly possessed by the darkness, the Apprentice is unable to transport Hook and his allies to Emma, who has become the new Dark One and fled to another realm. Instead, the Apprentice conjures his wand, telling the group that someone with both light and dark essence must wield it to cross worlds to Emma. With his strength gone, the Apprentice dies, as he loosens his grip on the wand, which falls to the ground. Regina picks it up and attempts to use it, but it doesn't work, as Hook ironically points out, because she is no longer evil. When Hook suggests Zelena is a better candidate, Regina allows her sister to examine the wand. Zelena states that they have to use an important item of Emma's in order to direct the wand's portal to her. Although Regina is not powerful enough to harness the wand, she is unwilling to let Zelena try, in fear of what her sister will do. This leads Hook to freeing Zelena, but when she outsmarts him, he comes clean to Regina about what transpired. They are too late to stop Zelena from holding Robin Hood hostage, but to secure his release, Regina forfeits the wand to her. Intending to go back to Oz, Zelena uses the wand on her clover necklace to create a cyclone, but this drains her magic, giving Regina the chance to render her powerless again. Seeking shelter in the diner with several other people, Regina redirects the cyclone to the Enchanted Forest, after using the wand on Emma's baby blanket. After Third Curse While a pregnant Zelena is reading "What to Expect When You're Expecting" in her cell, Emma appears and teleports her to her house. There, Emma offers Zelena onion rings, which the redhead eagerly consumes, not knowing that Emma has put magic in the food to later accelerate her pregnancy to full-term. Zelena knows the treat is not without a catch, to which Emma offers Zelena freedom and protection from Regina and the others, in exchange for helping her with the Apprentice's wand. After Zelena rejects her deal, Emma transports her back to her cell. With Zelena threatening to take the baby once Regina and Robin Hood are dead after Charon takes their souls, the couple unanimously agree that the witch has to be stopped. Harnessing the Apprentice's wand, Regina startles Zelena by briefly demonstrating her ability to use it. After teleporting herself and Zelena to the clock tower, Regina summons a cyclone to banish her sister back to Oz. To send Merida, the Merry Men and the Camelot folk home before magic disappears from Storybrooke, Zelena uses the Apprentice's wand to conjure a portal door. Once the visitors have gone through it, she flicks the wand in an attempt to close the portal, only for her magic to act out. As she and the heroes face a strong wind coming from the portal, Zelena theorizes the wand isn't working because magic is now tied to the Olympian Crystal that Mr. Gold took. The group is sucked into the portal and end up in the Land of Untold Stories, where Zelena notices the wand is now broken in half. They seek magic from a groundsman, Jekyll, to fix it, but this lands them in trouble with the warden, Hyde, who imprisons them. Jekyll later agrees to fix the wand for them if they take him with them when they return home. Hyde's minion, Poole, catches him with the repaired wand, and forces him to drink a serum to wake up Hyde. Intrigued by the idea of going to another realm, Hyde uses the wand to reach into the Land Without Magic, where he steals Pandora's Box, which contains Mr. Gold's wife Belle. Sometime after Mr. Hyde hides away the wand, he becomes dormant while Jekyll wakes up and goes to free the prisoners. After receiving instructions from Mr. Hyde regarding waking Belle, Rumple gets the wand from him and encounters the Temple of Morpheus. Ultimately, he wakes her. He then uses this wand to conjure a large square portal that will lead them back to Storybrooke. Not wanting Mr. Gold to take her unborn son from her, Belle enlists Zelena's help with harnessing the Sorcerer's wand, so she can escape to the Enchanted Forest. After Aladdin steals the wand from the pawnshop, he gives it to Belle, who turns it over to Zelena. Zelena becomes distracted with examining the wand, just as Mr. Gold teleports it back into his hand. After kidnapping Wish Robin, the Serum Evil Queen decides to send him back to his realm, by sneaking the wand from Gold as he was distracted by his son. Trivia The prop used for the Apprentice's wand has already been used for a wand in display at Mr. Gold's shop in "Lacey". The same prop was also used for a wand on display at Rumplestiltskin's castle in "The Heart of the Truest Believer" and "Quite a Common Fairy". Category:Items Category:Wands